A Look Back
by Kandi311
Summary: Read and find out. Mwahaahaa. Just kidding. Harry is in a coma and is forced to re-live his past 2 years at hogwarts through memories. Starts on the battlefield after Voldemort is defeated, the summer after Harry's 7th year.


Bodies were strewn across the field. They belong to both sides. Harry Potter walked amongst them, holding a sword in one hand, looking for survivors. He turned back and saw all that remained of the order searching. People where crying and screaming as they found loved ones. He kept searching there were so many he knew them all. He passed Neville and Seamus. He moved on. He heard a grunt and stopped abruptly. He saw a man struggling to get up and ran towards him. "Are you alright?" The man didn't answer. "Remus, I found him," he called. "It's Sirius. He's alive." Harry tried to keep Sirius awake. He found himself thinking of what brought him here.  
  
He couldn't feel the blood running hot down his head or gushing out of his side. As he was trying to keep Sirius awake he found himself slipping farther and farther away. Things went in and out of focus. He made it to the Hospital, but voices were jumbled. He heard someone ask: "Is he going to make it?" Harry recognized the voice as Remus'. Another voice answered: "I don't know it doesn't look good." Harry's mind raced. He couldn't lose Sirius. [B]Not Sirius![/B] his mind screamed out before he fell into darkness.  
  
The Weasley family watched as Albus carried Harry into the Hogwarts Infirmary. Remus followed them with a limping Sirius. "What happened?" Sirius asked. He didn't understand why his son was in this state of comatose. "He was fine one minute and then he just fell," Remus said shaking his head. "He's lost too much blood," Madam Pomfrey said taking Harry out of Remus' arms and lying him on a nearby bed. "And you, Mr. Black, you need rest you're not in perfect condition yourself," she added turning to Sirius. "Please Poppy, I'm not a student anymore." She frowned. "I'll be fine," he insisted. "Fine after Harry wakes up I'll take a potion and go to sleep." Poppy frowned and sighed. She moved over to Harry's side. "Unfortunately I can cure his wounds, but that may not successfully bring him out of his comatose state." "What? Why?" Remus and Sirius asked. "Harry's trapped in his mind. He'll wake up when he feels safe. There's no telling when that will be." Sirius sat down on a nearby and cried. "Is there [I]nothing[/I] we could do?" Molly pleaded looking at the pale form of what she considered her fifth son. "You can talk to him. That may help," Poppy said fixing Harry's wounds. Silently Sirius and Remus walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" Remus asked. "NO," Sirius spit. "I'm sorry I know this hurts you top. Where is his mother, why isn't she here?" Remus sighed. "She is Sirius, she's in the other room. She was hurt earlier in battle." "Sirius' face fell. "I'm gonna kill them both. What were they thinking. Taking on Voldemort with swords. Swords!" "It worked," Remus shrugged. "Yeah, look at where it got them."  
  
Harry was caught in a slide show of memories. He found himself in Arabella's living room with Tonks, Mad Eye, Remus, and Bella; it was 2 weeks into vacation. Tonks, Remus, and Mad Eye were talking while Harry and Bella played wizard chess. "So are you excited?" Bella asked moving her knight taking one of Harry's bishops. "'Bout what?" Harry asked taking her knight with his castle. "Well when you turn 16 you can leave your aunt and uncles." All conversation stopped. "Albus will probably set up an alternate living arrangement. Old family friends will come into play." "What family friends?" Harry spat. "Remus won't have me?" he added bitterly. It was true. He had been trying to convince Remus to try to convince Albus to let him move in together. After all Remus was the only other person he'd consider living with. "Bella," Mad Eye said snapping out of his shock. "What?" Bella asked as thought nothing was wrong. Moody gave her a look that plainly said you shouldn't have said that. Remus took over. "Harry it's not that I don't want you. It's just that it wouldn't be safe." Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess so," he muttered. "Why haven't I heard of my parents friends sooner?" Mad Eye sighed, [B]Too late to turn back now.[/B] "Harry your location and your information has been kept secret. Remus didn't even know you were going to Hogwarts until he was asked to teach there." Remus nodded. "It was assumed but no one knows for sure. When you turn 16 your parents friends will be able to find you." "How will I know who my parents friends are? What if my enemies find me?" "Hagrid told me that he gave you a photo album. Actually I gave him quite a few pictures myself," Remus said smiling at memories. "Tap your wand on a person in a picture and say 'reveal name.' This should show the name of the person in the picture." Harry sighed it was all too confusing. He sat and finished his game with Bella. He had lost his concentration and Bella beat him badly. On the way back to the Dursley's Harry came up with a plan of his own. He decided that after midnight on July 30th he would leave the Dursley's for good. He would pack his trunk beforehand and leave in the early morning on July 31st, around 12 to 1 am. He would sneak out of the house and flag down the Knight Buss, and take that to the Weasley's. [I]They[/I] would be happy to see him.  
  
Weeks passed by in what seemed like a flash to Harry. His aunt was acting unusually nice. She didn't seem to be bothering him to do many chores. She let him hang out at Bella's almost everyday, he was steadily getting better and better at wizard chess. Professor Snape would occasionally stop by and give him lessons on Occlumency. Pretty soon it was the day before his birthday. He got up and walked over to Bella's house. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, this time the door swung open. Harry walked into the house and the door snapped closed behind him. It was dark and seemed deserted, all the blinds were drawn and all the outside light was blocked out. "Hello?" No answer. He walked into the kitchen and flicked on a light switch. "Surprise," people screamed jumping into view. Harry jumped a little in shock. He stood there with his mouth open. There were decorations everywhere. Bella, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were all there. "Ah, I see I'm late," a familiar voice said behind Harry. "Happy birthday Harry." Harry turned around to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Yes, happy birthday Potter," Professor Snape said in his own manor. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape," Harry said in surprise. "It's er. nice to see you. Um. Professor Snape, I'm not gonna have another Occlumency lesson am I?" "Of course not Harry," Dumbledore replied. "And please, call me Albus." Harry nodded. Snape gave Harry a look that plainly said 'don't even think about calling me Severus.' Harry tried hard not to laugh. "Don't just stand there," came Bella's voice. "Come in, come in." The two Professors joined the group in the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, and George were a little apprehensive about having the two professors there. But Charlie and Bill didn't seem to mind. "Ah Severus, it's good to see you again," Bella said as Snape stepped into the room. "Hello Severus," Remus, Tonks, and Moody said politely. However, Moody eyed him suspiciously. Severus nodded in response and moved to the side to talk to Bella. Harry noticed that his expression softened. Harry smiled. It was good to Snape lighten up. Fred and George came over and started to talk to Albus; Bill and Charlie joined them. They seemed to be discussing the circumstances of Fred and Georges exit the previous year. Harry moved over to where Tonks, Remus, and Moody were talking. Hermione was talking nearby with Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "So Remus, what is this about?" "Your birthday of course," he said gesturing to a nearby table stacked with gifts. "But that's not until tomorrow." "We had a feeling you wouldn't be around tomorrow," Tonks said winking. Moody growled and muttered, "Can't anyone keep their mouths shut." Remus rolled his eyes. "Told ya I'd see ya soon," Ron said walking over to Harry. Hermione and Ginny were with him. Harry shrugged and moved away to talk to his friends. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley joined Remus, Moody, and Tonks.  
  
"So Harry how has your summer been?" Hermione asked beaming at him. "Good," Harry said cautiously. "Did I miss something?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Ron to Ginny. "Yes," Ron and Hermione said at once. "Oh right, how did you guys do on your O.W.L's?" Harry asked. He had gotten his one-day while sitting with Remus and Bella. Ron and Hermione quickly told Harry all about there O.W.L's. Hermione of course had received top marks and Ron had gotten a decent amount too. "So how did you do?' Hermione asked. "Oh I did well, I got all the owls I needed to take the classes need to be an Auror, just like you Hermione. The only bad thing is that I have to continue on with Snape," Harry shuddered. "Er Harry," Ginny said pointedly. "I mean the man makes me soo nervous. He's-" "Mr. Potter," a voice came behind him. He turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind him. "Er.. Professor." "I hear that you received an 'O' on your Potions O.W.L. Congratulations." "Thanks you Professor," Harry said nervously. "I would just like to warn you that my advanced potions class is a lot more difficult than my regular potions class. If you think your Occlumency is tough then I would suggest not continuing in potions." "Thank you for the heads up Professor, but I think I can manage," Harry sneered. Severus chuckled to himself. [B]Of course you can Potter.[/B] "Was that meant as a joke or do you seriously think I can?" "Damn it Potter it's not nice to read people's thoughts uninvited," Snape snapped making Harry jump. "Sorry Professor,' he said vowing his head. However, he changed his mind and looked into Snape's eyes. "Then again, maybe if you showed up more often and we worked together more, and if you weren't such a git all the time," Harry was furious. He was causing a scene. Snape blushed. "You're lucky we're not at school Potter," he sneered. "Yeah, sure," he said rolling his eyes. "Ah, Severus," Albus called. "I could use your help over here." Severus spun on his heels and crossed the room, his cape bellowing behind him. "Grrrr. I can't stand that man," Harry said turning back to his friends. They all had blank expressions on their faces. "What?" 


End file.
